


Surprise

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), prompt, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Caerven patiently sat alone at the desk in Trementhe’s office, the bouquet of pastel-colored flowers he brought along idly laid on its surface.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ' _gentle wrist/palm kiss_ '.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Caerven](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=19299320)**  patiently sat alone at the desk in  **[Trementhe](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=19936795)** ’s office, the bouquet of pastel-colored flowers he brought along idly laid on its surface.

When the office door finally opened, the imperial he had been waiting for paused in its doorway. Caerven felt satisfaction at watching all traces of tension immediately disappear from his mate’s person before he quickly entered and closed the door behind him.

“Have you been waiting long?” Trementhe’s voice, lightly laced with concern, gently broke the silence — he hated making Caerven wait, regardless of the reason. The witch stood, smiling, and made his way around the desk to meet Trementhe in front of it.

“No,” he reassured, pulling his mate into a hug. Neither in a rush, they contently stayed embraced until Caerven pulled back just enough to look up at him. “Long morning?” he asked, his right hand briefly brushed stray, white hair from the other’s face before coming to rest against his tanned cheek.

Trementhe’s emerald eyes slid closed as he leaned into the touch and lowly hummed. “I love the flowers,” the politician whispered. He blindly raised a hand to cover Caerven’s, then briefly nuzzled into it before turning his head just enough to trail kisses from his palm to the sensitive skin of his wrist. With his other arm still snugly wrapped around the shorter male, he felt Caerven’s shivers.

Caerven stretched up on his toes afterwards to softly kiss him. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
